


Everyone here is so pretty (especially the woman with two heads)

by rocket_rach



Series: DickBabs Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Characters waking up out of anesthesia, DickBabs Week 2018, F/M, day two - best friends, other batfam members mentioned, post surgery hangouts with your future wife i mean bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: day two - best friends!!barbara gets to watch her best friend struggle his way out of anesthesia





	Everyone here is so pretty (especially the woman with two heads)

“Is this Seattle Grace memorial hospital?” Dick slurs.

“No,” Barbara replies for the 3rd time.

“Did I miss a helicopter ride?” That’s also the third time he’s asked that.

“No, this is exactly where you were before the surgery.”

He blinks slowly at her, and she knows she should be recording Dick coming out of anesthesia for blackmail purposes, but he’s asking so many questions that she hasn’t had a chance to go over to the table she’d placed her bag on.

“….Are you sure?”

Barbara sighs, a soft smile on her face. She has to do something quick if she’s going to break Dick out of this question loop he’s apparently stuck in.

“Dick, why would we fly you in a helicopter to the other side of the country?”

“Saves fuel,” the former boy wonder blurts immediately.

It definitely wouldn’t save fuel but she still can’t help but laugh. It’s him squeezing her hand that draws her attention back to her patient. 

“You’re my best friend,” Dick says, very seriously. Almost too seriously for a man who thought he had grown tusks during the surgery.

“You’re on a lot of drugs, Boy blunder.”

“Iss true,” he heaves a shaky breath. “My best friend, with two pretty heads. You have two heads? I can’t decide which head I like more. They’re too pretty. Wow!” He points a nurse. “She’s cute, but not as cute as you.”

“Is this your girlfriend, Mister Grayson?” The nurse asks she checks over the equipment he’s wired into. 

“Not yet,” Dick beams.

Barbara’s stomach drops. _Not yet_? She laughs to cover up the way her heart flies into her throat. She looks back to Dick, who looks utterly pleased with himself until a shocked look makes his cerulean eyes go wide.

“You could be my wife one day. That’d be _so cool_.”

She could, Barbara realized. None of her exes made her smile like Dick. None of them would joke with her the way he could, and nobody had his smile and unruly black hair. Her fingers moved from his hand to his hair, carding through the wavy ebony locks gently. She hadn’t even planned on visiting him today, but Bruce had been called off world on an emergency and Alfred had been forced to take a vacation with Jason to England. Tim, Duke, and Damian were busy with school, and Cass was holding down the fort in Hong Kong. But as she watched her loopy best friend ramble on about their apparent future as a married couple, she realizes there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

“You’re my best friend, too, Dick. And maybe one day, we’ll get married. But for now,” she tugs his hair gently. “You need to tell me about this hat they permanently sewed onto your head.”

“No! Not my _hair_!” Dick shrieks.

**Author's Note:**

> the titles and the majority of Dick's dialogue are all things yours truly has said/asked while waking up from surgery


End file.
